


There's Never an Absolute

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Conflict of Interests, Cybertron, Drabble, Gen, Hatred, Inspired by Music, Loyalty, M/M, Mind Games, Moral Ambiguity, No Dialogue, One Shot, Partnership, Philosophy, Pre-Season/Series 01, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot, War Era, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. Hints of Megatron/Soundwave. There was the point of return and they had already crossed it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf-rare-pairing prompt: “Megatronus/Soundwave: song prompt "Monopoly on Truth" by Epica”

Megatron knew that their day of reckoning was inevitable.

The High Council ruled over everything upon Cybertron. He knew that behind their smiles and dutiful actions, they didn't care who they stepped on. He loathed them all, more than he had loathed anything and anyone else upon the metal moon. The High Council was the despoiler of the caste systems, and their every look and touch he hated with all his might.

He knew what he did, what he had torn away from what was built long ago. It was only fair, because they had already taken away all that he had left. It was far too late; everything he had worked for was destroyed.

He had already gathered those who shared his views, who saw the caste systems as corrupt, and who sought those who should be punished. At such a reckless, desperate rate, Megatron knew what he had wrought, and he showed no remorse.

Soundwave knew that his vow of silence was enough for him to work upon; he didn't need to say much, or anything, as his actions spoke louder than what words would become twisted into empty platitudes. He knew that words held such altering and consequential power, and he chose to be silent, to not be ignorant of what the truth was derivative from. He knew the actuality of the war; he had others to speak for him.

He had Megatron to follow, and he awaited his every command; there was the point of return and they had already crossed it.

Eventually, those who bore the badge of the Decepticons and those who called themselves Autobots then mercilessly tore at each other. As eons had passed, the ground beneath their feet weakened and died under the frost from the cold depths of space.

They both were aware; they knew that they would gladly be guilty if speaking the truth was deception, that there was never an absolute.


End file.
